Before He Cheats - Prucan
by The Canarican Writer
Summary: Madeline is in a broken relationship with Ivan Braginski and when he pushes her and slaps her across the face she begins to question their relationship. But will a mysterious waiter at her favorite coffee shop change her life completely? Trigger warning! : Some abuse and language! Pairings: RussiaXCanada, PrussiaXCanada, Implied AustriaXHungary, and FranceXEngland.
1. Chapter 1 : It Hurts

**((BEFORE YOU READ! : This is a beta and a possible chapter fic as a replacement for it's hard to fall in love (Which I will not be continuing) If it is received well I will create some more chapters! So make sure to leave a review if you want more chapters! :3))**

**EDIT: This chapter has been updated with some fixes and some additions aaaand I will be continuing so it's no longer in Beta ;) **

Maddie yawned softly as she woke up from her sleep, the bed beside her was empty yet again. It felt like every morning for the past few months she would wake up alone, the bed beside her empty, her boyfriend nowhere to be seen. The only company was her sweet little white husky Kuma that lay beside her in her bed right now, his head rested on her stomach. She smiled a little and pet him lovingly, sighing a little as he blinked open his crystal blue eyes and looked up at her, giving a little yip and licking his lips. She smiled, giggling at her puppy's sweet little head tilt.

"Good Morning Kuma. I guess you are my faithful little sleeping buddy now, huh?" She asked, sighing softly and standing up from her bed, Kuma's little paws padding on the floor behind her as she walked to the bathroom. Maddie put her glasses on and looked in the mirror at her tired face, her eyes were bloodshot and sleepy, her hair messy from sleep, and her cheeks stained with the trails of tears from the previous night. Madeline and Ivan had been dating for almost three years and things in their relationship had been absolutely great up until December when Ivan's work schedule had busied up a lot which at the time seemed normal since it had been before Christmas but when it extended into February she'd become a little concerned but he had assured her that everything was alright. She'd believed him until she had started waking up alone as well as going to sleep alone, usually crying herself to sleep and waking up in the morning with a headache, bloodshot eyes, and stained cheeks. She felt her eyes watering a little bit and she frowned, giving a heavy sigh as she lifted her glasses and rubbed her eyes roughly, setting the glasses aside and splashed water on her face, making sure she didn't look terrible and brushed her hair slowly and carefully, removing the knots from her soft blonde hair. She pulled it back in a bun and dried her face, placing her glasses back on and looking down when she heard a sweet little whine from Kuma who sat at her feet, looking up at her with pleading eyes

"I guess it's time for breakfast huh boy~?" She teased, chuckling weakly as she reached down and ruffled the pup's soft fur.

"Come on. Let's get some breakfast." Kuma yipped and jumped up, following Maddie to the kitchen. Madeline's night pants dragged the floor as she walked into the kitchen. The tile was cold on Maddie's feet as she pulled Kuma's bowl from the cabinet and filled it with his puppy chow, placing it down on the floor. Kuma waited politely for Maddie to put the bowl down before digging into the food. Maddie smiled softly, looking up with a jerk as the front door opened. Ivan walked in and Maddie smiled

"Ivan! Welcome home~" She said sweetly, walking over to him. He growled, pushing her away and almost making her fall before she could hug him.

"Da, Da, I am tired. I'm going to bed." He said gruffly. Madeline frowned, she smelled alcohol on his breath as she looked down at the floor.

"Oh...a-alright.." She said softly. She looked up at him again and gulped

"U-Um...where have you been all night?" Maddie asked timidly. Ivan scowled at her and slapped her hard across the face, knocking her to the floor and making her let out a hurt gasp. Kuma barked at Ivan but that made him even more mad. He growled and and glared at the pup in the kitchen, stomping his foot on the floor..

"Shut the fuck up you stupid mutt!" He roared, making Kuma whimper and hide behind the counter. Ivan looked back to Maddie with anger in his eyes

"You do not ask me those questions bitch! I will come and go as I please in my own home!" Ivan bellowed, making Maddie shrink with a small whimper. Ivan scoffed at his girlfriend and walked down the hallway, slamming the bedroom door behind him. Maddie swallowed hard, holding her face where Ivan had slapped her, it stung and her shoulder was definitely going to bruise later from where he had pushed her. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she sat there on the floor. This was the first time Ivan had done anything like that to her. She felt the soft wet tongue of her puppy and looked up at him, giving him a weak smile, petting him gently and slowly getting up from the floor, wiping her tears away.

"Thanks boy." Madeline cooed to her puppy. Maddie needed to talk to someone, figuring that her father would be a bit much and he would want to deal with it himself. Maddie went over to the kitchen counter picking Kuma up and holding him in her arms as she unplugged her cell from it's charger on the counter, pulling up her contacts list. Amelia, Alice, Kiku, Elizabeta, Roderich, Papa, Monika, Felicia, Lovina, Antonio, each person on her contacts list didn't seem like the ideal choice but finally she settled on Liz, figuring she would be a good one to contact for advice on this topic. She tapped on the Hungarian girl's name, putting the phone up to her ear, listening to the soft rings before the other girl picked up the phone

"Hallo?" Liz answered, her voice soft and slightly sleepy, Maddie had forgotten that it was still pretty early in the day.

"Um...Hi Elizabeta...How are you?" Maddie asked, her voice still a little shaky

"Alright, what's wrong?" The other girl asked, her tone changing from it's sleepy one to a more serious tone almost instantly at hearing Madeline's voice. Maddie gulped

"Can we meet up for tea later and talk? I...Need some advice." She asked, sitting on the couch with Kuma curled up in her lap.

"Of course sweetie~ I'm always here for you~" Elizabeta answered in a very caring voice. Maddie and Liz had been friends since elementary school and she had a reputation of giving Maddie some very good advice that would always help her with her problems

"Thank you Liz, does eleven sound alright?" She asked, looking at the digital clock on the table that read ten in the morning

"Sure. The usual place?" she inquired. Maddie smiled, her fingers smoothing Kuma's soft fur

"Yes, of course." She giggled softly, a small smile on her face

"Okay~! See you then~" Liz cooed. The two of them said their goodbyes and hung up. Maddie sighed, standing up and carefully putting Kuma on the floor, sneaking into the bedroom, quiet enough to not wake Ivan, grabbing her clothes from the closet and went across the hall to the guest bathroom, putting her hair in a beanie and pulling on a loose cardigan sweater that she pulled up over one shoulder, making it hang loosely off the other, a pair of blue skinny jeans finishing off her outfit. She sighed, her hair falling over her shoulder as she beanie hung loosely on her head, her face still a little red where Ivan had slapped her. She looked at the clock on the phone and sighed, walking down the hall and putting Kuma in his little room where he stayed when she went places and smiled, kissing his muzzle before grabbing her keys and walking out the door.

Madeline sat at a table by the window in the little coffee shop that was called "A Little Shop of Horrors". It was a small shop that sold all kinds of coffees and teas along with some strange artwork. They had poetry readings on the weekends as well as a few live musical acts that were pretty regular, Maddie always loved to listen to the bands or even single artists that came to share their amazing music though they were not famous. She smiled when she saw Liz walk in and waved at her, clutching her tea in one hand, the sleeve of her sweater pulled up to her knuckles, covering most of her hand. Elizabeta smiled and sat down beside her at the table

"Alright Madeline. Tell me what's wrong." Eliza said, looking at Maddie and locking her eyes on her reddened cheek as well. Madeline gave a sigh and looked down at the table

"I-I don't know what to do Liza...Ivan...he just...He isn't the same anymore… He comes home late at night if at all, works late and sometimes doesn't come home until early the next day. He...He pushed me away this morning..and...s-slapped me so hard he knocked me down..." Maddie said hesitantly, pulling the shoulder of her sweater down a little and showing a bruise in the shape of Ivan's hand on her collarbone. Eliza gasped and moved to hug the other girl

"Oh Madeline...why haven't you said anything? How long has this been going on?" She asked, petting her hair. Maddie frowned

"Well...t-the late nights...s-since December. b-but...he's never...hit me before." Elizabeta sighed

"Sweetheart. It's April. This has been going on far too long." She said, then her eyes widened

"Madeline...you don't think he's...Cheating on you...do you?" She asked. Maddie shook her head

"N-No! He would never...Well...a-at least I think he wouldn't.." She said softly, looking down and whimpering softly. Elizabeta pet her hair gently

"Maybe you should end it? What if he hits you like that again but it's worse. What if he becomes abusive and starts beating you?"

"I-I don't know Liz...Maybe he's not...I don't know for sure that's what's going on. And...he wouldn't do that again...I-I think he was just...drunk or something." Maddie responded, her voice soft and shaky. Liz sighed softly and shook her head

"Well then you need to find out Madeline. I would suggest speaking to his boss perhaps? Or the police." Liz proposed. Maddie nodded

"Yea...I guess talking to his boss is a good idea...b-but the police is a little much..." She said softly.

"Excuse me, do you ladies need anything?" a voice asked. Maddie and Eliza both looked up to see a waiter with silvery hair standing at their table, his crimson eyes sparkling as he smiled at the two of them. Maddie felt her heart flutter and a lump in her throat as she looked up at the waiter and their eyes met for just a moment before Maddie looked away

"I-I'm fine. Liz you didn't get anything yet did you?" She asked, distracting herself from the waiter. Elizabeta looked up and smiled

"Hey Gilbert~!" She greeted


	2. Chapter 2: Pain, Without love

**(*Squeals* Thanks for all of the support that this had gotten [Including some from a few friends that I have gotten to read this] So here you have chapter two. I will probably try and post at least one chapter a week [maybe two if your lucky ;)] so here you go guys! Chapter 2!)**

Maddie blinked in confusion at Liz when she spoke to the mysterious waiter, looking up at her friend in confusion, not noticing that her sweater had fallen just slightly, letting the top of her bruise become exposed.

"Oh Hallo Liz. I didn't recognize you at first. Gott it's been a long time since I've seen you." He said. Liz nodded, looking at Maddie's confused expression

"Oh! Madeline this is Gilbert, We went to college together for about a year. He was a good friend." She said. Maddie smiled shyly, looking up at Gilbert, offering to shake his hand. Gilbert gave her a warm smile that almost made her heart melt at the sight as he shook her hand.

"I-It's nice to meet you Gilbert." She said, her voice soft. He nodded

"Ja, It's nice to meet you too Madeline." He said, his eyes catching sight of the bruise on Madeline's shoulder

"What happened to your shoulder?" He asked. Maddie's eyes widened and she quickly pulled her sweater up, looking down at the table

"N-Nothing." she said softly. Before Gilbert was able to say anything Liz cut him off

"Gilbert can you get me a Caramel Mocha Java Chiller please." She asked, smiling at him but shooing him away with her hand. He gave a curt nod, giving Maddie a worried glance before he left

"Ja. One Caramel Mocha coming up Liz." He said, walking back behind the counter of the shop. Madeline's lip quivered as she kept her head down, her hair falling in her face. What the hell was she doing here? Why was she acting like that with Gilbert? She was in a relationship...a broken relationship….a falling apart at the seams relationship, with Ivan. She gasped, jumping when Liz put her hand on Madeline's shoulder

"Maddie. You don't need to do this anymore. You need to break it off. You can come stay at my place if you have to but you have to do something about Ivan." She said softly, her expression full of concern as she wiped a tear from Madeline's cheek, she hadn't even realized until now that she had been crying. Maddie let a shaky breath escape her lips and closed her eyes for a moment

"O-Okay…I'll talk to Ivan."

Madeline pulled up in her driveway, gulping as she looked up at the house she and Ivan had shared, gulping hard as she put her car in park and turned it off, grasping her keys tight in her hand before stuffing them in her purse and closing the car door. She walked into the house slowly, taking off her black converse by the door and leaving them there on the little mat that they always left their shoes on. She proceeded down the hallway to Kuma's room and opened the door, letting the pup out and putting him on his leash, taking him out into the back yard to do his business. As Kuma was sniffing around the yard Maddie let her mind wander back to those few moments of bliss in the coffee shop, a lump forming in her throat as she thought back to those shining crimson eyes and that sweet smile that made her heart melt and do flips in her chest. She heard Kuma yip at her feet, the sharp sound almost making her drop the leash.

"You ready to go back inside?" She asked, smiling at the obedient pup as he sat at her feet. Kuma barked softly in response, following Maddie back into the house. Maddie saw Ivan in the kitchen and swallowed hard, her eyes full of fear as she let Kuma in first, taking the leash off as he went. Ivan saw her and gave her a tired smile

"Privyet podsolnichnik~" Ivan cooed. Maddie gave him a fake, fearful smile

"H-Hi Ivan….d-did you sleep well?" She asked. Ivan looked at her with confusion

"Da...How long was I asleep?" He asked. Maddie looked over at the clock on the table by the couch it was three now. He had gotten home at ten right?

"Um...about five hours." She said, her voice soft and timid. He gave her a small smile and walked over to her, his arm going around her waist. Maddie squeaked in fear and turned her head to the side as he raised his other hand to her cheek. He had a confused look on his face

"Madeline? What's wrong?" He asked. Maddie looked up at Ivan, her little heart racing and her eyes wide, her body shrunken in fear. Madeleine had never been so afraid in her life, even of the man she loved, or at least she thought she did. He didn't have a clue what he had done did he?

"I-I...It's nothing Ivan…" She said softly. Ivan smiled a little and nodded at her, leaning in to kiss her on the lips but before he could Maddie turned her head away and his cold lips hit her cheek. It was then that Ivan noticed the slight handprint on her cheek and then when he pulled back he saw the bruise on her shoulder and then the memories seemed to come back to him

"O-Oh my...M-Madeline...I'm….I'm so sorry." He said, pulling her into a hug

"I did not mean to do this to you. I did not mean to say those things. I am very sorry." Maddie didn't return his hug but she tried to pull away, finally getting out of his arms.

"I-Ivan...w-what's...what's been going on the past few months….you...you never come home at night and when you finally do it's later the next morning and...I'm...I...I don't think your being faithful...I'm worried Ivan...I don't like being alone but...I..I want to stay with Elizabeta for a little while...I need a break if that's really what's going on.." She said softly. Ivan's eyes widened and he frowned, his brow furrowing

"Madeline. I have told you before that it is my work that keeps me out so late." He said, trying to approach her for a hug

"N-No! I...I talked to your boss...He told me that you weren't working those late hours. That you said you were...a-and...that he's seen you leaving with...s-some Lithuanian girl." She said softly

"He...He caught you...k-kissing her in the staff breakroom and...w-worse." Madeline's eyes were filled with tears and her cheeks were stained

"You...have been doing all this behind my back for how long?" She asked, her voice shaky and unstable as she clutched her own arm. Ivan's confusion turned to anger

"You dare accuse me of such things!?" He growled, teeth gritted together

"You accuse me of lying to you about work and then ask my idiotic boss about what I have been doing!" He bellowed, grabbing Maddie's arm roughly

"I have done no such thing!" He shouted in her face. Maddie gasped at his tight grip and whimpered in pain

"I-I hate you…" She said softly. Ivan smacked her in the same place he had this morning, making her yelp in pain

"You know what. You may hate me but I will keep you here if you like it or not!" His grasp suddenly tightening on her as he dragged her to the bedroom, tossing her on the bed and slamming and locking the door shut. She sat on the bed with her head in her hands, loud sobs coming from her shaking figure as she sat there

"I-I need to get out of here…" she whimpered, clutching the sheets in her hands.

"I don't want this anymore."

Gilbert folded his uniform apron over his arm as he walked out of the little cafe, his keys to his car in hand as he left. He had just locked up and was headed home for the night. He hadn't been able to get that girl out of his mind all day, he had locked eyes with her for just a moment and he'd felt a spark and his heart had been flying out of control as she spoke, her voice ringing in his ears like a sweet little bell, almost like an angel. Her eyes had sparkled for a moment as they'd met his but that had changed when he mentioned the massive bruise on her shoulder that seemed to extend to her collarbone, her eyes had gotten bigger and turned to worry and hurt like he had never seen before. He needed to talk to Elizabeta about this, she seemed to know what was wrong with Madeline and he really needed to know. He needed to know if she was okay. He sat down in his car and pulled out his phone, pulling up Elizabeta's number that she'd jotted down for him and called her.

"Hallo?" Liz answered. Gilbert had forgotten it was almost midnight but he was sure LIz wouldn't mind.

"Hallo? Elizabeta, it's Gilbert." He said, making sure the tired sounding woman on the other end knew it was him

"Gilbert! Oh hi! Did you close late tonight?" She asked,

"Ja I did but I needed to ask you something." Gilbert said, starting his car and beginning to drive down the road to his house

"Of course, what is it?" Liz asked, a soft shuffling being heard on the other end as Liz presumably sat up in her bed.

"Your friend Maddie today, was she alright? She had that huge bruise on her shoulder and she looked pretty bad." He said

"N-Not her appearance! That wasn't bad! That was pretty good actually but her mood or something...I mean!...fuck...um." Liz cut him off with a slight giggle

"I know what you mean Gilbert. Ja Madeline is having some...relationship problems...I...I don't really know if I should tell you this but Ivan, her boyfriend, pushed her and slapped her when he came home drunk this morning." She said softly. Gilbert felt his heart sink at the mention of Madeline having a boyfriend but then his anger flared up at the mention of this 'man' abusing that beautiful treasure that had sat there in his coffee shop with a massive bruise and red cheek from his terrible mistakes, her eyes full of sadness and hurt when that shouldn't be what is coming from a relationship. Gilbert wouldn't ever be like that to a woman...let alone Madeline

"Is she going to cut it off?" He asked, hoping that he could be there to comfort her if she would let him

"I don't think so. She texted me earlier and said that she was staying with Ivan but I guess we'll see if she does go and talk to his boss about his work schedule. I really hope she does break it off though. He's been acting kind of badly since December! And Maddie's let it go on this long!" Liz complained. Gilbert was shocked

"December?! That fucker has been treating her like that since December?!" Gilbert asked

"Yea. I don't' think the abuse had been happening but I'm afraid it'll become a habit." She said softly

"I hope not…" Gilbert said, his voice soft and worried

"I have to go to bed Gilbert. I have work tomorrow and I have to get up early." Gilbert nodded to himself

"Okay. Goodnight Liza." He said

"Goodnight." She said, hanging up the phone. Gilbert sighed. He couldn't believe that Madeline would have to go through that for all that time. She was such a sweet and beautiful girl, she deserved so much better than that dick she was with right now. He wished that he could have her as his girlfriend and show her how a real man was supposed to treat a lady. His eyes widened as he thought about that

"Gottverdammt Gilbert. You've got to stop thinking that way about her. She isn't your girlfriend and she will not be." he said, sighing and putting his eyes back on the darkened road.


	3. Chapter 3: Safe Haven?

**Yay! Next chapter! The support for this has been great and I am so glad that you guys are enjoying reading so far. It makes me really happy knowing that my story is better than I had hoped I think I am in love with it as well it makes me happy to see it so well received! Anyways I hope you enjoy chapter 3 of my new baby~ ^u^**

Madeline sat in her bedroom alone, long ago had she run out of tears and at this point only dry heaves and sobs could be heard she'd finally been reduced to wet sniffles, her wrist hurt pretty bad, it felt like it was broken and her face stung and burned. Elizabeta had been right about Ivan, she had warned her that he would just get worse and she had refused to listen because she thought she could 'fix' him. Maddie couldn't fix him, she had to get out of her and away from _him_. She knew in her heart that he would never just let her go but she had to find a way. The bedrooms door slammed open, making Maddie gasp and crawl into the corner beside the bed, ducking her head in defense.

"Oh don't be like that sweetie~" Ivan cooed, walking over and yanking her roughly up off the floor, making her stand in front of him.

"You can forgive me can't you podsolnichnik~?" He asked, his voice as sweet as honey with a vile and venomous undertone that made Madeline whimper in fear, keeping her mouth clamped shut so she would not anger him which she knew happened very easily.

"My dear, from now on you are going to keep your mouth closed and do only as _**I**_ tell you to do. You do not speak unless you are spoken to, nor are you permitted to tell what goes on inside of this house or you will be punished. Do you understand?" He asked. Maddie still kept her head down with no word from her mouth, shaking in fear at the tone of Ivan's voice which only made the large Russian man even more angry and he grabbed her wrist and yanked her closer to him

"Perhaps you did not hear me! _**Do you understand!?"**_ He growled in her face. Madeline whimpered

"Y-Yes! I-I understand! I'm sorry!" She cried, struggling to pull free from the Russian's bear trap grasp on her wrist. When he finally let go she fell back into the corner, hitting her head against the wall. If her wrist hadn't been broken before it most definitely was now. Ivan looked her wrist with a scowl.

"Come. We are going to take care of that but you fell in the kitchen. That's your story." Ivan said, grasping her other wrist and dragging her along to the car to take her to the hospital.

* * *

Gilbert sighed as he stood behind the counter of the coffee shop, leaned up against the counter in a daze with his mind wandering. He was brought back to reality when his younger brother flicked the back of his head

"_Gilbert!_ Hallo!" he called out, waving his hand in front of his brother's face with a growl of annoyance

"Ouch! What the hell West! That hurt!" He growled. Ludwig sighed, shaking his head at his brother

"What's been going on with you lately? Ever since you came home yesterday you have been in this daydreamy state and you've hardly paid attention to anything at all. You spilled three coffees today, one of them on a customer, and it's only noon!" He huffed, crossing his arms and looking up at his brother with a soft sigh. Gilbert rubbed the back of his head

"It's this girl Lud. I met her yesterday in the shop, a friend of Liza's, and I can't get her out of my head but...the thing is..." He started, his voice lowering to a raspy whisper as he leaned close to Ludwig.

"she's dating this guy who's been hitting her and I am really worried for the poor girl. You should have seen that giant ass bruise on her shoulder." He said, frowning a little bit

"Some asshole like that doesn't deserve a sweet, beautiful girl like her..." He murmured. Ludwig smiled a little bit at his brother

"You like the girl don't you?" He asked

"I know why your saying those things and I get the daydreamy looks in your eyes when you get a minute to think to yourself. You are falling for that little girl." Ludwig said. Gilbert opened his mouth to retort but was cut off by a ding of the bell from the front door and Gilbert's eyes widened at seeing none other than little Madeline walking through the door, followed by a hulking Russian man. Madeline's pretty face didn't frame an equally beautiful smile like it had when he had seen her with her friend yesterday but instead she wore a frown and tear stained cheeks and dark circles around her eyes as well as a cast on her wrist. Gilbert felt his eyes widen at the cast on her arm and then he looked at the large man with her. That must be that cheating abusive bastard of a boyfriend that Madeline had been hurt by. Gilbert tapped Ludwig's shoulder and leaned to his ear

"Luddy. That's her! The little blonde girl that just walked in." He whispered, grabbing his brother's shoulder. Ludwig looked at Madeline and raised a brow

"Hmm. She is pretty." He said, looking at the blonde girl whose body was almost shaking as she sat beside the man. Gilbert frowned

"I'm going over there." He said in a low voice before his shoulder was grabbed by Ludwig

"What the hell is wrong with you!? Are you crazy? That guy looks like he would kill you if you so much as looked at that girl the wrong way!" Ludwig warned

"I'm not going to do anything. I'm just going to take their order." he said, jerking away from his brother and walking over to the table where the two sat together.

* * *

Madeline sighed as she and Ivan walked through the door of the little coffee shop together, her head down and her body shaking as she sat down by him at the table. He had brought her here since they were done with the hospital and he figured she could have a 'reward' for behaving so well. She looked up and saw the waiter from yesterday, her eyes widening as he walked up to the table.

"What can I get the two of you?" Gilbert asked. Maddie could hear something off about his voice, it almost seemed angry and he was almost assaulting Ivan with his words. Ivan looked up at Gilbert with an almost too cheerful smile

"I will just have a black coffee." He responded

"What about you Madeline?" Gilbert asked, looking down at the little blonde girl. Ivan frowned at the mention of Maddie's name

"How do you know my girlfriend's name?" he asked. Gilbert looked at Ivan

"She was in here with a friend of mine yesterday, Elizabeta. She introduced us." He said

"What would you like Madeline?" Gilbert asked. Madeline gulped

"W-White chocolate hot chocolate with a drizzle of maple syrup..." Maddie answered quietly. She could feel Ivan's death glares from over her head as Gilbert walked away from the two of them. She was in for it when she got home with Ivan. He was an extremely jealous guy that would usually snap any guy's neck who even talked to Madeline but now he could take that anger out on her.

"Who is that boy?" Ivan asked Maddie causing the small blonde to shiver in fear with a small whimper

"N-No one Ivan. Just a waiter that Elizabeta was friend's with in college that works here, n-nothing else...I-I promise." She whimpered softly, making sure to keep head down and her yes on her hands which were folded in her lap. Ivan huffed

"I do not like the way he looks at you. You do not speak to him from now on do you understand." Ivan commanded. Madeline swallowed hard and nodded

"Yes Ivan..." She murmured softly. Ivan smiled at her

"Good girl~" He cooed, rubbing her back. Madeline forced back tears with a soft whimper. She didn't want to stop talking to Gilbert just because Ivan 'didn't like the way he was looking at her'. Gilbert had been the only one who had actually brought a smile to her face ,an actual genuine smile, in months. She liked to talk to Gilbert even if she hadn't really said much of anything other than maybe a 'hi' if that much. Gilbert was a really kind guy from what Liz had told her on the way home and in a way she wished that he was the one she was dating right now instead of Ivan. Ivan sighed

"I'll be right back Madeline. I am going to go to the restroom." Ivan said, getting up and walking away just as Gilbert walked up with their drinks, setting them on the table.

"One White Chocolate with Maple and one coffee, black, just like your boyfriend's soul." Gilbert joked, smiling at Maddie as she let out a small giggle at his comment

"You know...You should be careful what you say to Ivan. He can get a bit...touchy..." Madeline said softly. Gilbert shrugged a little bit

"Hey, some people are worth getting a black eye for." Gilbert said with a smile, winking at madeline and making her flush pink as he left the let her thoughts drift until Ivan came back, Maddie almost burning her lips as she drank her coffee. The soft pain of the burning drink down her throat was almost relieving from the real pain she felt right now, her eyes and face burning, the pain in her wrist almost gone from the pain meds and of course the emotional scarring from Ivan's terrible words and actions. Maddie was in pain but then she had felt the sweet burning in her cheeks when Gilbert had spoken to her that made her almost melt like this chocolate. Maybe this place could become her refuge, her little shelter from all the terrible pain that had kept her imprisoned for all this time. This coffee shop was Madeline's safe, happy, retreat.


	4. Chapter 4: Little shop of Horrors

**Okay so I got a little too into writing this chapter and it ended up being the longest one so far in the series of this fanfic. I hope you guys don't get angry at me for the ending though! I had to stop writing so tis kind of a cliffhanger ^^ Anyways I hope you enjoy chapter four!**

Madeline looked at herself in the mirror with a sigh, brushing her hair out of her face with her one good arm. Her wrist that had previously been in a cast but now had only a brace on it, her fingers still a bit swollen. Ivan hadn't done anything horrible all week. He had even been so kind as to make her dinner one night. Madeline however still found herself shaking with fear every time he would talk too loud and flinching every time he raised his hand in a way that seemed threatening. She was still afraid of him. She still had one place that she was safe though. One place that she went as much as she could. The little coffee shop. The Little Shop of Horrors which had become her Little shop of Heaven. It was even better if it was a day that Gilbert was working. His voice was perfect and his smile was perfect and he would crack the occasional joke that would make her giggle and smile a little bit. Gilbert had been great help for her these past few weeks and Ivan still had work when he wasn't watching her. Maddie smiled but it was quickly erased when Ivan came into the bathroom, coming up behind her and wrapping his big arms around her tiny form

"I am off to work my dear. I will be back at seven and no later." He said. That was another thing that had changed. Ivan had stopped staying late at work and had started coming home by at least eleven at the latest and watching Madeline like a hawk when he was home.

"A-Alright..." Madeline replied shakily

"S-See you then.." she finished as Ivan kissed her cheek and left. Maddie cringed, hating the way it felt when those cold lips touched her skin and made it crawl. She hated Ivan. She didn't want to be with him anymore. She wanted to leave him and never come back, yet she knew she couldn't. It was almost as if Ivan had her on a leash like a dog. Madeline sighed and let that thought leave her mind, walking out of the bathroom and making sure Ivan had left before changing her clothes, retrieving her purse, and going to get her keys but they weren't there. Ivan had taken her keys with him to keep her from leaving. Madeline was upset at first then she came up with a plan. She pulled out her phone and called Liz, smiling as her friend answered

"Hey Elizabeta. Would you mind going to the coffee shop with me. I would go by myself but Ivan took the keys to my car." She said, sighing a little bit.

"Hey Maddie~ Of course I would. You don't mind if I bring Roderick though do you? He is at my house and I feel like it would be rude to just leave him here." She said. Maddie rolled her eyes and smiled

"You two have been dating for how long now? He needs to hurry up and pop the question I'm ready to be a maid of honor~" She teased, smiling a sweet little smile, genuinely happy at that moment. Elizabeta giggled sweetly on the other end

"Oh Madeline~ You know how he is. He's too much of a gentleman for his own good some times~" Elizabeta said in a teasing tone. A soft retort could be heard on the other side of the phone before Elizabeta spoke again.

"Okay Madeline we'll be there in a few minutes~" Eliza cooed

"By the way Maddie, I was talking to Gilbert the other day and he said that you have become quite the regular at that little shop of theirs~ If I didn't know any better I'd say that your going for a reason?" Elizabeta hinted, probably wanting to know something about what Maddie had been doing at that coffee shop with Gilbert all those days. Maddie felt herself flush at the notion. She just liked going there, it was a getaway from her real life as Ivan's little puppet. A place where she could cut her strings and walk on her own. The added bonus of this little happy place just happened to be this handsome, funny, sweet, waiter. Maddie sighed

"Nothing is going on between Gilbert and I if that is what you were wanting to know Liza. I just...I like to go there and...get away from everything at home." She said softly, gulping a little bit as her heart seemed to sink when she said that. In a way she wished that there was something going on between her and Gilbert. It wouldn't be cheating because she had told Ivan that she didn't want to be with him anymore. She had broken it off but was bing forced to stay here with Ivan instead of leaving him. The other end was silent for a moment.

"Ivan's been hitting you again hasn't he?" Elizabeta asked, her tone somber and soft as she spoke. Maddie gulped, remembering that she hadn't ever told Elizabeta about her broken wrist. She sighed

"Well He broke my wrist a few weeks ago but since then not really..." She said, waiting for Liza's response

"Madeline Francine Williams you have got to stop this shit right now and I don't mean to curse but dear you really shouldn't be there with him! He could very seriously injure you! Or worse he could kill you!" She scolded, the tone of worry very clear through her scolding.

"And I don't want to lose the best friend I have ever had to that psychopath..." Liza said softly.

"We're pulling into your driveway now. I'm coming inside" She said

"We are going to pack your things. Your getting out of here." Liza said, hanging up before Madeline could protest. Maddie shook as she put her phone in her pocket, sniffling as she did so. If she were to leave Ivan would come after her. She didn't want to put Liza and Roderich in danger but she knew that once Elizabeta had her mind set on something there was no stopping her. She heard the door open and saw her distressed Hungarian friend, her long brown hair pulled back into a messy bun as she ran over and hugged Maddie tightly but being as gentle as she could. Madeline hugged her back, tears welling in her eyes as well as her friend's

"Come on Madeline. Let's pack your things."

* * *

Maddie sighed as she looked out the window of her temporary bedroom in Liza's house, Kuma was laying in her lap asleep, probably glad to be away from Ivan. The little pup was also afraid of Ivan now after everything that he'd done to the two of them. Madeline was waiting on Liza to change before the two of them would go to the coffee shop. She was so afraid but she didn't really know why she was. Yes she was scared of Ivan but he didn't own her and couldn't 'claim' her as his property or anything of that sort but Maddie knew Ivan and he would most definately try. Madeline didn't know what to do but she was so scared that Ivan would do something that would hurt her best friend in the world or her boyfriend and of course she was scared that Ivan would hurt Gilbert because he knew that she liked going to the coffee shop. Madeline jumped when Elizabeta walked in, almost falling off the bed in fear. Liza smiled a little bit at her

"Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." She said softly, walking over and sitting beside Maddie, petting the sleeping pup

"Oh the poor little dear must be exhausted." She said softly, stroking over his ears

"Are you okay Madeline?" She asked simply, putting her other hand on Maddie's shoulder, the look in her eyes concerned and loving. Eliza was like a sister to Madeline and she always was one to be concerned with her ever since her real big sister had moved to New York with her husband. Madeline bit her lip before she spoke, making it bleed a little inside her mouth, the metallic taste was so strange but almost familiar

"I guess so...just...scared..." She said softly, looking down with a soft gulp

"Elizabeta...I know what Ivan is capable of and I don't want to see you, Roderich, or anyone else get hurt because of me. I'm so scared that Ivan will do that to get to me but I'm not sure..." She murmured. She hadn't ever really seen Ivan in a state of wanting something to the point of violence but she knew the violence that he was willing to do if someone was standing in the way. Elizabeta sighed and pulled Maddie close in a hug, petting her soft blonde hair slowly

"It'll be alright Madeline. I am sure he won't do anything like that. I promise you that if things go that far we won't let anyone get hurt but we also won't let you go back with Ivan." She said softly

"Just don't worry about it too much. Let's go to that Little Shop of Horrors and drink some awesome coffee and forget our troubles, hmm?" She offered, smiling at Maddie with sparkling Emerald eyes. Maddie nodded

"Yes...I would like that." Maddie said, smiling at Elizabeta as the two of them got up and walked to Liza's car to go to that little coffee shop that seemed to be the answer to their problem. A place they could go together and forget anything that was troubling them without ruining their livers.

* * *

Madeline and Elizabeta walked into the front door of the coffee shop, the small bell above the door giving a soft tingling to indicate the arrival of the two customers. Ludwig was the first to greet them as they walked into the door. Madeline smiled at the blonde man at the counter that was married to the tiny little auburn haired waitress that would often work her either in Gilbert's place or with him on the busier days. Madeline smiled sweetly as she and Liza picked their favorite table in the corner and sat down together, looking over the small menus that were left at each table before they were approached by none other than Gilbert, the average height Prussian man giving his signature smirking smile as he spoke

"Hallo ladies. What can I get you two this fine afternoon?" He asked in his scripted waiter format.

"Madeline would you like your usual?" Gilbert asked. Madeline smiled at him, her sweet violet eyes seeming to sparkling in the lights of the cafe. Gilbert could hardly take his own off of them

"Of course Gilbert. Thank you~" She said, liking that Gilbert knew her well enough out of a sea of customers to know what her 'usual' was.

"Alright One white chocolate with a maple drizzle for Maddie. And what do you want Liza?" He asked. Before Elizabeta could speak though her phone went off and she picked it up, reading a message quickly.

"Oh..um...Madeline. Do you mind? I have something I have to take care of really quickly. I should be back pretty soon though." Elizabeta said, smiling softly as she got up. Madeline nodded

"I don't mind Liza. I'll see you when you get back." She said. Eliza smiled and gave her a quick nod back before she left. Gilbert smiled at Madeline

"I'll get your drink then I'll be right back." He said, going back behind the counter area. Madeline realized now that she was the only one in the shop at the moment. It was so quiet other than the atmospheric music that hummed softly in the background. Madeline smiled and gave a small and relaxed sigh as she closed her eyes and rested back against the back of the chair for just a moment, relaxing in the calming moment alone in the shop. Gilbert cleared his throat as he approached her

"Hey Maddie. Mind if I sit down with you. Mein bruder just left since your the last customer for the night so I'm just gonna be in the back alone." He said. Madeline smiled

"I don't mind at all. I'd enjoy some company...a-at least until Liza get's back..." She gave a sheepish little grin, her cheeks pastel pink. Gilbert smiled and sat down beside Madeline as she took a small sip of the beverage that was at the perfect drinking temperature that still burned a bit but in a good way. Gilbert smiled a little

"So how are things with tall, dark, and heartless?" Gilbert asked, referring to Ivan and noting the brace on Madeline's wrist but deciding not to say anything since it would probably upset Madeline. Maddie sighed

"Well actually I moved out today...I'm at Elizabeta's place until I can get an apartment or something." She said softly, making Gilbert smile a little bit

"So you two aren't a thing anymore?" He asked. Madeline shook her head

"No...we aren't..." It was then that she started to pour her heart out to Gilbert, telling him everything that had been going on with Ivan for the past few months and how he had been cheating on her then the whole physical and mental pain that he put her through along with the broken wrist that had happened recently. Madeline sighed when she finished her story, looking down at her hands that were wrapped around the warm cup.

"I guess that's how I ended up here...this pathetic little shell of a girl that I am..." She said softly, closing her eyes slowly for just a moment. Gilbert sat there in an awestruck state next to the little blonde girl that he had grown to love so much over the past weeks that she had frequented the shops. They'd talked before when Gilbert was on his break but never like this. Madeline had basically just told him everything and he could hardly believe that the awful son-of-a-bitch that had the gaul to call himself Madeline's boyfriend for all of these years had snapped and gone crazy like that. Madeline deserved more.

"You are not a shell of a girl Madeline. You are a beautiful lady and you deserve so much better than that asshole could ever give you. You deserve someone who would love you and cherish you for the amazing girl that you are..." He said, stopping himself for a moment. Madeline looked up at him with flushed cheeks

"Y-You...you think I'm beautiful...and...amazing.." She murmured softly, smiling at the Prussian

"T-Thank you Gilbert." She said, looking down into her coffee with a wide smile. Gilbert smiled too

"You should wear that smile more often. It suits you."


	5. Chapter 5: Struggle and a blooming love

Madeline looked up from her drink at Gilbert with a sheepish grin, her face flushed at Gilbert's comment

"T-Thank you Gilbert..." She muttered softly. Gilbert smiled at her and nodded

"Your welcome Madeline." He said softly. Madeline smiled, subconsciously leaning towards Gilbert and he did the same, their lips meeting softly in the middle. Madeline pulled away quickly, her eyes wide and her face red. She swallowed hard

"I-I'm sorry...I have to go." She said, running out of the shop quickly. Gilbert got up and went after her, running out the door and grasping her arm

"Madeline please wait! I'm sorry I didn't mean for that to happen!" He said. Madeline struggled

"L-Let go of me, please!" She squealed

"Madeline..." He said softly, pulling the girl close to him and hugging her Madeline clutched his shirt and sobbed into his chest, shivering as she did so. Gilbert frowned as he held her in his arms, that bastard of a boyfriend had really messed up her head. He wanted to make her feel better and trust people again. Madeline finally stopped

"I-I want to go home...can you take me back to Liz's house?" She asked, looking up at him with saddened and bloodshot violet eyes. Gilbert nodded and smiled at her, gently brushing her hair from her face.

"Sure. I'll take you home Maddie." He said, walking her back inside and letting her get her drink and he retrieved his keys. The ride to Elizabeta's was mostly silent. Madeline stared out the window away from Gilbert and Gilbert's eyes were on the road but he would occasionally look over to Madeline to see if she was alright. Gilbert was the first one to break the silence.

"Madeline...look...I...I'm really sorry about grabbing you like that. I just didn't want you to run off and get hurt. I hope you don't think I'm an asshole. I really just wanted to help." He said, pulling the car into Elizabeta's driveway. Madeline looked down at her hands and gulped.

"I-It's okay Gilbert...I don't know what got into me running out on you like that. I shouldn't have kissed you in the first place." She said. She gasped.

"O-Oh I didn't mean!" She squeaked. Gilbert frowned, feeling his heart shatter to pieces in his chest.

"I know what you meant..." He said, swallowing hard.

"Have a nice night." he said softly, waving her out of his car. Madeline frowned and reached out to him, having her hand unintentionally swatted away.

"I'll see you in the coffee shop again sometime." He said. Madeline nodded without anymore words and got out of the car, closing the door and walking to the front door of Elizabeta's house and opening it. Madeline whimpered as she closed the door, sliding down the smooth wood and hugging her knees, crying softly into her jeans. Gilbert was in his car, slowly pulling out of the driveway and driving away, fighting back tears of his own that threatened to spill from his eyes. Madeline really didn't feel anything for him did she? From what she had said about their little kiss in the coffee shop she wasn't interested at all and he was heartbroken by that fact. He stopped fighting it and finally let the tears grace his pale face and crimson eyes, trying hard to focus on the road but eventually having to pull over to the side of the road to calm himself down before going home.

* * *

Madeline woke up with a terrible headache to the sunshine that beamed into the bedroom that she had passed out in last night, her pillow still wet from her tears. God could she ever do anything right in her life. First she had done whatever it was that made Ivan go off and leave her for that other girl and hurt her like he had. And then she had made Gilbert angry with her last night when she'd misworded her apology and made it sound like she hated him the way she had told him she didn't mean to. She sat up, pressing her fingers to her lips, looking down and closing her eyes with a small sigh as she climbed out of bed and walked across the hallway to the guest bathroom, closing the door and stripping down, looking at her full frame in the large mirror. Her hipbones showed a little bit and her bruised shoulder was just now starting to fade, her wrist was the only other dark bruise she had left from Ivan. Her broken wrist was mostly healed and she would still wear her brace all the time but she had it off now. She stared at her pale, pathetic body with soft blonde curls water falling down her shoulders and frowned. How did anyone love her or even like her? She was just a pale, thin, shy girl that never said anything hardly except to Elizabeta and Ivan before he had started to hate her. She sniffled and turned the shower on, leaving the water on the medium temperature that it had been and stepping in, letting the warm water wash over her and the slight steam clean out her lungs. She gave a heavy sigh as she poured shampoo in her hand, slowly massaging it into her scalp and washing it out when she was done, putting in her conditioner and then working on her body. She made sure to be very careful over her bruised shoulder and wrist, cringing a little with a slight hiss as she pressed down a bit too hard on her shoulder. It really hurt when she did that and her wrist was pretty bad sometimes but it wasn't as tender. She rinsed herself off and stepped out of the shower, wrapping the towel around herself and doing the same to her hair with a small hair towel, walking back across the hallway to her bedroom. She closed the door behind her with a soft sigh, her puppy greeting her with a soft yip as he looked up from the bed. Madeline frowned, she needed to fix things with Gilbert, talk to him and tell him that she really didn't hate him and she wanted things to go back to how they had been when she would come into the shop to talk to him about her problems with Ivan and he would help her get her mind off things. She pulled her phone from her purse, sitting down on the bed in her towel, taking the one out of her hair and letting her wet blonde hair fall down her back. She pulled up Gilbert's number and sent him a quick message.

"Hey Gilbert. I just wanted to tell you that I was so sorry for last night and I wanted to tell you that I don't hate you even though it may seem like it from what I said. I want to keep being friends if that's okay." She typed, erasing and correcting her message so many times to make sure she didn't sound like an idiot when she was apologizing. Maddie got up from the bed, letting the towel fall down and walked to the closet to get her clothes. She heard her phone buzz and set the clothing down, sitting on the edge of the bed and opening the message from Gilbert.

"Oh so you didn't mean you hate me? I thought that you were pissed at me or something." He had replied to her. She sighed a bit.

"So are we going to be friends then?" She asked, setting her phone down and standing back up, pulling her panties on and clipping on her bra before her phone went off again. She picked it up and smiled.

"Of course we are Madeline :) Why wouldn't I be your friend still. Your a great friend to have." Gilbert responded. Maddie sighed as she typed her response.

"Good :) I'm glad that you still want to be my friend." She replied, typing a second message as well.

"I am going to go. I'm leaving my phone charging in my room and getting something to eat." She said, getting a very quick reply from Gilbert.

"No problem Maddie ;) I will talk to you later." He said. Maddie smiled as she pulled on her t-shirt and some lounge pants, walking into the living room area where Elizabeta was seated.

"Hello there Madeline." She said softly. Maddie smiled at her.

"Hello Elizabeta." she murmured, sitting down beside Liza on the couch. Elizabeta put her hand on Maddie's shoulder.

"Did you sleep well? You didn't seem to come in on good terms last night." She said softly. Maddie sighed.

"Gilbert and I had a small disagreement last night and I thought that he hated me...well...you see we..." She hesitated a moment before she spoke to her friend.

"We...k-kissed last night..." She said softly. Elizabeta's jaw dropped

"What!? You two kissed?! No way~! Oh my god that is amazing! Tell me what it was like." Liz said, taking Maddie's hands. Madeline blushed, looking away from Liz.

"T-The kiss was...n-nice. B-But we're just friends Elizabeta! And the kiss just kind of...happened..." She said softly. Elizabeta sighed softly

"Maddie I can see it in your eyes that you like him and the little blush you got when I asked you to tell me how the kiss was just proves my point. Plus the fact that you let him KISS you!" She said. Maddie sighed.

"Even if I did like him it's not like he would feel the same about me. Plus...right now...with Ivan still fresh off the break up he could get hurt because of me...Ivan would kill him..." She murmured. Elizabeta sighed softly, placing a gentle hand on Madeline's cheek.

"Maddie you can't let Ivan control everything you do now. He isn't your boyfriend anymore, and I think he will accept that fact with that other woman he has. I think Gilbert would be good for you, but you can decide what you want to do with that. I am here for you if you want any advice but I say you should at least consider Gilbert as a replacement for that asshole you used to date." She said. Maddie frowned and looked down away from Elizabeta again.

"I don't know...I...I.." Elizabeta sighed, pulling Madeline into a gentle hug.

"Gilbert is a really great guy. I know this for a fact. I've actually known him since we were kids and he's always been a very gentlemanly guy even though it may not seem like it at times and yea I've seen him be an asshole too but only to other guys and only when he's drunk and that's kind of a rare thing to see. I know he would be good for you." She said. Maddie gulped and nodded

"Maybe but I still want to wait a bit before anything. Ivan and I have only been separated for a few days...I don't want to date someone else right after letting Ivan go...I-It still hurts..." She whimpered, tears welling a little in her eyes. Elizabeta wiped the tears from Madeline's eyes as she hugged her.

"I know it does sweetheart. Everything will be fine." She said sweetly, her voice soft and gentle. She pulled back eventually and smiled at Madeline.

"Come on. Let's get you some breakfast." She said, standing up and helping Maddie off the couch and into the kitchen.

"I'm not saying that I don't like Gilbert Elizabeta. He's actually...really...sweet...I do like talking to him. He would help me get my mind of things a lot when I was with Ivan and we were having those...problems. I really liked talking to him and I like when he tells me I'm beautiful and that he likes my smile. He always seems to make me smile." She said softly, her cheeks pink and a small smile on her face. Elizabeta smiled at that.

"And the fact that he's falling head over heels for you, ya little heartbreaker you~" Liz teased, winking at her friend. Maddie turned crimson at that remark.

"W-What?!" She squeaked.

"G-Gilbert likes me?!" Elizabeta giggled.

"Oops. Don't think I was actually supposed to tell you that..." She said, chuckling a bit. Maddie looked at Liz.

"Tell me what he said."


	6. Chapter 6: This is War

**((Hello! Okay before you read this chapter it isn't terribly long but I would be prepared to wait a bit for the next chapter. I'm going to update ONCE a week now so I don't move to story too fast or bore myself with it like I did the last chapter fic that I tried to do. And this is in no way the last chapter! It will be important though so enjoy!))**

Gilbert sighed softly and stared up at the ceiling of his bedroom, his eyes tracing each crack and obstruction as his mind wandered. He hadn't been able to sleep much last night, even though Madeline had told him she wasn't mad at him he still felt like a terrible person for even doing that in the first place and probably making her cry. She had to hate him for moving so fast on her like that, just kissing her out of nowhere. That was such a dick move on his part. He sighed heavily and took another sip of the drink that was in his hand, sitting up in his bed and flicking on the television with his remote, clicking through the channels just to occupy his mind seeing sad stories on news channels or random football or hockey games that flashed by on the small screen. He had to do something until he went in to work but knowing his brother would probably kill him for coming in with even the smell of alcohol on him he clicked the Tv off, tossed the bottle into the trashcan and went into the bathroom to brush his teeth, shower, and ready himself for work. He sighed as he tossed his clothes from the previous day into the basket and got his uniform from the closet, basically just a black t-shirt and matching jeans that he and Ludwig both wore. He pulled his shirt on as he was entering the bathroom, sighing heavily as he heard his phone ring across the hall. He brushed it off and continued to get ready, brushing his teeth and making sure the alcohol smell was gone before he went to see who had been calling him. He picked up his phone and his eyes widened as he saw what time it was on the screen.

"Shit! I'm so freaking late!" He growled, snatching up his keys and jacket from the hooks by the door and stuffing his phone in his pocket before jolting out the door. He picked up his phone in the car to call his brother back but as soon as his brother answered his call he was barraged with his loud German voice.

"Gilbert! Where the hell are you!? Your already an hour late! If this happens again I swear to gott!" Gilbert cut him off quickly, starting his car and backing out of the driveway with the phone pressed to his ear and held by his shoulder.

"Ja, ja I know West, I'm on my way right now!" He huffed, hanging his phone up and driving to work as quickly as he could without getting pulled over.

* * *

Gilbert hurried into the door of the coffee shop, his brother smacking him on the back of the head as soon as he saw him and beginning to scold him for being so late.

"Get out there and help Felicia, she's swamped and we're full! You know she doesn't need this kind of stress as far along in the pregnancy as she is!" His brother fussed. Gilbert rubbed the back of his head where his brother had hit him.

"Ja, I'm on it." He grumbled, hurrying out with his apron already around his waist and almost bumping into Felicia on the way out. He put his hand on her shoulder to help steady the already clumsy woman.

"Sorry about that Felicia, Luddy's rushing me." He said. The little auburn haired Italian girl smiled at him, giving an understanding little nod, a steadying hand on her protruding stomach.

"Si, I understand Gilbert, It's alright. It is good your here now, I need a moment to get off of my feet and rest." She said, patting his shoulder as she walked past him into the kitchen. Gilbert smiled at her as she went before rushing to tables and taking orders. He had always thought that he would be the first out of the two brothers to get married and have kids but his little brother had proven him wrong from the moment he had met Felicia when she'd come in and asked to be hired those years ago. Now the two were happily married and expecting Gilbert's new niece. Gilbert smiled at the thought as he took another order, rushing three tables worth to the kitchen for Ludwig. He walked back out of the kitchen and froze, seeing Madeline and Elizabeta at their little table in the corner. He gulped as he walked over to them and everything seemed to move in slow motion as he made his way over to her. Madeline smiled up at him when he got close and it seemed like he had a chance until the door slammed open and in stormed Ivan, glaring over at Maddie as he stomped over to her table. Madeline seemed to cower in fear as Ivan grabbed her wrist.

"Where have you been for the past three days bitch? Did I give you permission to leave?!" Ivan bellowed, his grip tightening on the small girl.

"I-Ivan stop! Please! L-Let go of me!" Maddie squealed. Ivan huffed and pulled her out of the chair.

"Come! We are going home and you are in trouble! Let's go! Now!" Maddie struggled as hard as she could against Ivan's harsh grip as he started to leave with her in tow. Gilbert felt his vision go red, his brow furrowed in anger as he grabbed onto Ivan's shoulder, his fingers digging into his skin.

"Hey asshole! She said let go of her!" He growled. Ivan turned around, facing Gilbert and looking down at the smaller man. He pushed Maddie to the floor and into Elizabeta's waiting arms. Elizabeta held Madeline as Ivan glared down at Gilbert.

"Oh? And what gives you the right to tell me what I can and cannot do to my girlfriend?" He asked, an eerily cheery smile on his face as he looked down at Gilbert, his purple spheres glinting with rage as he stared down the albino.

"She isn't your girlfriend! The poor girl is scared to death of you! And a heartless bastard like you doesn't deserve to so much as look at someone like Maddie!" Gilbert roared. Ivan's smile faded into a deadly frown as he grabbed Gilbert's shoulder and shoved him to the ground

"It is not your place to say such things worm! I have seen the way you look at her and I do not like it!" He said sternly, reaching to grab Madeline again only to be punched in the gut by Gilbert. Ivan grabbed his stomach, the wind being knocked out of him but he still managed to let out a crazy chuckle.

"Oh so this is how you want to do things, huh waiter boy~?" He teased, laughing manicly before grabbing Gilbert's shoulder again and punching him in the ribs, a slight crack being heard through the shop.

"Alright then~ Let's play dirty~" Ivan laughed, giving Gilbert another hard punch in the ribs. A few patrons screamed and moved out of the way of the two men, now engaged in a full on fight, Gilbert landing a few punches to Ivan's face, stomach, and chest. However the mighty swings of the larger man at Gilbert's torso and shoulders seemed to break at least three bones of Gilbert's and possibly. Ludwig hurriedly called the cops as he watched his brother fall to the floor with one swift punch from Ivan to his head, his shoulder bloodied from Ivan's last few punches. Gilbert felt his vision blur as the police showed up and took Ivan down, putting the other man in handcuffs as his last sight was a distraught Madeline's sweet violet eyes and the last feeling her gentle little hands. Madeline wasn't even sure how to comprehend what had just happened, all that was clicking right now was that Gilbert was hurt and needed help.

"S-Someone call an ambulance!" She screamed, holding Gilbert's hand and gently stroking his hair with tears streaming down her cheeks

"Gilbert...G-Gilbert you idiot..." She whimpered, feeling Elizabeta's hand on her shoulder and looking up.

"Liz...he...he saved me." She murmured.

* * *

Gilbert's eyes opened slowly, the bright lights blinding and sharp pain in his side evident. He groaned slightly as a shape appeared in his vision at his bedside. His vision finally cleared enough to see Madeline asleep at his bedside, her blonde hair pulled back into a bun and her glasses still on her face. He smiled a little bit at her, putting his hand on her head.

"She's been here with you all night you know." Ludwig said. Gilbert looked up to see his brother leaning in the doorway of the room, his arms crossed over his chest.

"That bastard sure did a number on you. Broke two ribs and a collarbone. doctor wanted to keep you here and observe you for a bit." He said, walking over to the opposite side of the bed. Gilbert groaned as he sat up a bit, chuckling softly.

"Tell me that guy's finally in jail?" He asked, looking back to the sleeping Madeline.

"She would be a lot better off." He murmured softly, gently brushing a strand of hair from Madeline's sleeping face. Ludwig nodded

"Ja. They would have arrested you two if Madeline hadn't have said anything. She saved your ass. She practically begged them to let you be, said that you were just protecting her and that Ivan probably would have killed her if you wouldn't have stepped in. Your that girl's hero you know." Ludwig chuckled. Gilbert smiled at Madeline.

"I'm just glad that she's finally safe...she won't have to live in fear anymore and she can finally go back to her home."

"Ja...I'm going to go and check on Felicia. It gave her quite the scare as well. She's down in the cafeteria with Elizabeta." He said, leaving the room and Gilbert. Gilbert smiled a little with a soft sigh, jumping slightly at a soft noise as Maddie's eyes opened and she looked up at him.

"G-Gilbert! Oh thank goodness your awake!" Madeline squealed, sitting up straight.

"I...I was so worried about you." She said in a softer tone, her eyes welling up a bit with tears. Gilbert wiped the tears from her eyes.

"There's no need for that Maddie. I'm fine." He said with a chuckle, his hand rested on her cheek and his thumb stroking slowly. Maddie smiled and placed her hand on top of his.

"I'm so sorry that this happened to you. Ivan was after me and you had to step in...Thank you...Ivan might have killed me if you hadn't done that...You saved my life..." She murmured. Gilbert sighed softly and smiled at Maddie.

"No need to thank me for doing something that any man would have done in that situation. I did what I had to and rescued you from that guy that dares to call himself a man. I didn't want him to hurt you..." Madeline smiled at Gilbert and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead.

"He didn't, and I don't think he will be hurting anyone again. He's going to prison for everything that he's done." Gilbert smiled back at her, giving a little chuckle.

"So I'm guessing that now wouldn't be the best time for me to ask you to be my girlfriend so I can show you what a real man should treat a girl like?" He asked. Madeline smiled at him and shook her head with a chuckle.

"No it's not a terrible time at all." She responded, her voice more cheerful than Gilbert had heard it being in months.

"So is that a yes?" He asked. Madeline smiled at him, her lips pressing to his in response.

"Yes."


End file.
